Magical Mother
by LBStar
Summary: Anne Possible was at one time Anne Lilly Potter. This is what happens when Anne wants to keep her past behind her but the past has a way with catching up with a person.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Kimmy-cub you're late curfew was hours ago and you didn't come home from school. Another mission?" Anne Possible asked as she handed her daughter a plate of food. "Yeah mom. Thanks I haven't eaten since lunch. Why you up this late?" Kim asked looking up at her mother. It was two in the morning and the older Possible was always asleep now.

"The past wanted to make a reappearance nothing to worry about Kim." Anne said with a small smile. "What was it about Mom?" Kim asked she knew very little about her mother's past. "My life back in England. The family I left behind over there. The family I last and the family I gained." Anne told her daughter. "Mom why don't we ever go to visit them? Why have you never talk about them? Do you even talk to them?" Kim asked hoping to hear about her mother's side of the family.

"Kimmy-cub it's complicated. When you're ready we'll go visit. I send them letters." Anne said trying to get out of telling her daughter of when she was still Anne Lilly Potter. The past still haunted her from time to time. "Can you at least tell me about them?"

Anne sighed there was no way she could get out of this without hurting her daughter. "Well after you Grandpa James and Grandma Lilly were killed when I was a little over a year old I was sent to live with you Great Aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon along with their one year old son Dudley. They weren't the greatest. When I was eleven I met my first friend his name is Ronald Billius Weasely, along with my second and best friend Hermione Jean Granger. Over the course of the first year at my boarding school they became like my brother and sister. A little over half the summer passed at my Aunt's house but then Ron and his older Twin brothers Fred and George Weasely came to get me because I was going to stay with them. I learned a lot about the Weaselys at the Borrow, that's what their house was called. Fred and George loved pranks and messing with peoples' heads, they were like Jim and Tim identical twins, Ron though hot headed and jumped to conclusions was brave and loyal, Ginny, Ron's little sister, has a fiery temper and knew how to keep her brothers in line. Grandma Molly, Molly Weasely, Ron's mother, was like a mother to me took care of me like I was her own kind woman couldn't find a better cook anywhere. Grandpa Arthur nice man he's Molly's husband, he was like the father I always wanted. Percy another of Ron's older brothers he was the one who sat up with me at night when I couldn't sleep, you see I had trouble with nightmares when I was very young up until I was twenty, he also always had the time to help me with my homework or answer a question I had. Hermione she is still my best friend and she and Ron got married and had a girl about your age. Later in my life when I was fourteen I met yet more of Ron's brothers Charlie and Bill. Bill is an archeologist and Charlie works on a nature Reserve last I spoke to him.

You can't meet Fred he. Well he passed on when I was seventeen." Anne said with a sad smile on her face thinking of her family. Kim sat back thinking on what her mother had said.

"Have a goodnight Kimmy I'm going to head to bed." Anne said standing up heading for the stairs. "Night mom and thanks for telling me about your side of the family." Kim said as she started to eat the meal her mother had save for her.

"Anne I know you don't want to have the kids introduced to a word they will never truly know but you said that you would tell them when their old enough. I think Kimmy-cub is old enough to know." James said to his wife when she got into bed about a month after she talked to Kim at two in the morning. "James what if she's scared of me, of what I am." Anne asked looking at him tears in her eyes. "She won't be we both know our Kimmy-cub has had enough encounters with the supernatural to be open minded when it comes to you and know that no matter what she was raised by you so you're still the same Anne Possible that raised her." James said pulling his wife close.

 _ **A/N: I made this in answer to FunahoMisaki's challenge on their Mistress of death story**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

' _Mom wants to go with me on a mission. Sure she went on mother's day and did great but it looked like she forced herself to do badly.'_ Kim thought as she debated about taking the older Possible "Come on Kimmy I promise I'll do better this time around." Anne said to her daughter. "Alright mom you can go. Ron's sick and Monique refuses to go on another mission yet."

"Kim Possible you think you're all that but you're not!" Draken yelled as he and Shego made their getaway. "Wow! Mom! Where did you learn to do that?! The way you beat up twenty of Dracken's henchmen at once! And the way you destroyed Dracken's Hepno-Ray!" Kim said with the biggest grin on her face. "I learned it when I was a teen about fourteen when I was entered into a tournament against my wishes." Anne said.

"Like the girl in the bedtime stories you used to tell me when I was younger?" Kim asked looking at her mother lost in fond memories. "Yes well about those stories Kimmy… I never told you the name of that girl, did I?" Kim shock her head 'no'. "Well the girl's name was Anne Lilly Potter." Anne said.

Kim stopped in her tracks. "Mom wasn't your maiden name Potter? And your middle name Lilly? Making you Anne Lilly Potter when you were a child?" Anne sighed. "Yes. I'm the girl from the stories." Anne said. Kim nodded. "So you're a witch." Kim said. "Yes." "Prove it."

Anne knew Kim would want proof. "That's why I asked to go on a mission with you to England. Come on." Anne said taking her daughter's hand. "Where are we going?" Kim said suspicious of her mother's behavior. "You'll see Kimmy." Anne said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What is this place?" Kim asked looking up at the building that seemed to be defying physics. "Kimmy didn't you read the sign at the beginning of the path?" Anne said looking from her first home to her daughter. Kim shuck her head 'no'. "Well then you'll have to wait and see." Anne laughed walking to the door. Kim looked at her mother in shock before following her to the door.

Anne knocked on the door once her daughter was by her side. An older woman answered the door her hair bright red. The only way you could tell her age was her face held worry lines, crow's feet from years of what Kim had to guess was smiling. "Yes can I help you?" asked the woman. "Molly don't tell me you forgot about me." Anne said with a small smile gracing her face. "You'll have to remind me dear. I'm an old woman." Molly laughed.

"Anne Lilly Possible neè Potter. We met at Kings Cross on the first of September in 1991. I didn't know how to get onto platform 9¾. It was Ron and I's first year. In the middle of the summer of 1992 Ron, Fred, and George stole their father's flying car to get me from my relatives' house and what Fred and George saw disgusted them they told you that they had put bars on my window and you said that they were luck that you didn't put bars on their windows." Anne said laughing the whole way.

Molly smiled widely before pulling Anne into a hug. "Oh Anne it's so good to see you after all these years!" Molly exclaimed excitedly. "Molly I'd like to introduce to you my daughter. Kimberley Anne Possible. Kimmy this is your Grandma Molly."

Kim was shocked. "This is the Borrow?" Kim whispered in shock before smiling. "It's great to finally meet you Grandma Molly." Kim said. Molly returned the smile before pulling Kim into a hug. "Hey Mom who's…" They heard the voice from the top of the stairs. Kim looked up to see…

 _ **A/N: Hahaha always wanted to do one of those. Who do you all think is at the top of the stairs? Comment your answer the one who guesses right will get to have their user name added into the story in the future granted it will be hidden in a way but it'll be there.**_

 _ **Kim: Oh is it…**_

 _ **LBStar: NO! You are already in the story.**_

 _ **Kim: Well can I at least give them a hint?**_

 _ **LBStar: Well… I don't see why not.**_

 _ **Kim: Sweet they were on the Quidittch team.**_

 _ **LBStar: Vary nice.**_

 _ **Kim: Thank you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Kim saw a tall red head man who had many scars on his face and arms. "FRED?!" Anne yelled running up the stairs and hugged the man. "Do I know you miss?" Fred asked shocked. Anne let go with a look of real hurt.

"Freddy it's me Nala. We met on platform 9¾ your twin George called you over to help me with my trunk as I couldn't lift it. My fourth year 1995 I told you who the Marauders were. I told George in 1996 and you faked your shock so he wouldn't know you knew. In my first year you asked me to join you to become the next generation of Marauders. My second year we decided we wanted to become Animagi. All three of us are lions. You are Simba, I am Nala, and George is Mufassa. We finally got our forms in the summer of 1997 before my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My full name which I loath to say is Lady Anne Lilly Petunia Siria Rebecca Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Lipton Black Dumbledore McGonagall Sprout Snape Flitwick Potter. I only told you. I never Georgie. I left England thinking you were dead." Anne said looking him in the eye. She looked like she was about to cry at the end.

Fred looked at her wide eyed before pulling her into a hug. "Nala it's so good to see you!" Fred exclaimed. "Simba come meet Kiara. Maybe later you can meet Kupa and Nuka." Anne said pulling back and grabbing his hand pulling him down the stairs.

"What am I chopped liver?" said another voice from the stairs.

"Ginny come down and meet my daughter!" Anne yelled laughing.

"Planning on it."

"Freddy, Ginny this is my daughter Kimberly Anne Possible. Kimmy-cub this is your Uncle Fred and Aunt Ginny." Anne said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "It's great to meet you Uncle Fred, Aunt Ginny. Mom what was with all the _Lion King_ talk?" Kim said.

Anne, instead of a verbal answer, changed into her lion form. Fred having seen the mischievous gleam in her eye had changed with her. Where Anne once stood was a golden colored lioness with green eyes. Where Fred was a lion with a vibrant red mane and blue eyes. To Kim they did look like a copy of Simba and Nala.

"Oh boy. Should I go floo George? See if he wants to join in the family get together?" Ginny asked sarcastically. Anne looked at Fred with a mischievous gleam in her eye again before they both jumped on Ginny pinning her to the ground.

"Not again." Ginny groaned trying to push the two lions off of her. The two lions roared with what sounded like laughter.

"Anne and Fred get off of Ginny! You know you're not supposed to do that! The rule still stands about jumping on people!" Molly yelled. "I guess this is where the tweebs got their mischievous tendencies." Kim said laughing at her mother's antics.

Anne looked up at her daughter with what looked to be a smile before getting off Ginny and changing back. "Yeah combine my mischief and your father's love of rocket science and you have the boys." Anne said grinning at Kim.

"But combine my want to help people, your father's smarts, my survival instincts, and add in your temper from your Grandma Lilly and charm from Grandpa James and you get you Kimmy-cub." Anne said with a soft smile at her daughter.

Kim's smile grew at the thought of having something like her grandparents whom she could never meet. "You also have your great Uncle Sirius' laugh even if he wasn't related by blood." Anne said thinking back to her godfather.

"I see a lot of your grandparents in you. Though I should have taught you how to cook like your Grandma Molly." Kim laughed at her mother's jab, she started to joke around with her daughter more now that she knew the truth.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I've got a lot of things on my mind and Magical Mother isn't one of them. I'm open to suggestions on what should happen next.**_

 _ **On to the challenge I issued one of the reasons it took so long to update I had a lot of people trying to guess but only one person got it Akari-Chaan guessing Ginny in the comments. Congrats you're not mentioned in this chapter by keep your eyes open you just might find yourself being mentioned in future chapters.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How come you had never tried to contact my mom Uncle Fred?" Kim asked as her mother and Uncle Fred had finally stopped picking on her Aunt Ginny.

"Well I had always thought Nala would have stuck around. Then I decided that I wouldn't interfere in her life in the muggle world." Fred said with a slight frown on his face.

"But Mom has a picture of you and the other Weaselys hanging on the wall at home. Your family and Aunt Hermione, one of a boy with black hair slightly pudgy-" Kim said before being cut off.

"That would be your Uncle Neville as a young kid that one was taken in second year at Hogwarts." Anne said from her place in the kitchen with Molly.

"Right one of Uncle Neville. A blonde girl with a really dreamy look in her eyes." Kim said looking to her mother for a name.

"That would be your Aunt Luna. Then we also have pictures of your great Aunt Minerva, great uncle Severus, Great Uncle Sirius AKA Padfoot, Uncle Remus AKA Moony, Aunt Tonks, your cousin Teddy as baby, Aunt Andromeda, and Grandpa Albus. Also one of my college friends Akari Chaan. We have a lot of pictures up in the house Kimmie-cub."

"Yeah I know." Kim said with a smile looking at her mother. "Mom when am I going to get to meet the others?" She asked looking at her mom.

"Oh you'll get to meet them tonight Kim." Molly said before Anne could respond. "What your grandma said Kimmie." Anne said nodding. "Anne go floo call the others. They heard from you since last Christmas." Anne nodded getting up and going to the fireplace.

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

"ANNIE!" Anne heard a very familiar voice scream from the fireplace after setting the table for Molly. Anne turned only to be tackled by a woman with very familiar bushy brown hair.

"'MIONE" Anne yelled hugging the brunette woman.

"Hermione Jean Weasely let her up this instant!" Molly yelled seeing Anne hit the ground. Hermione laughed letting the red head get to her feet.

"Hermione gather your family husband included I want to introduce your family before everyone else shows up." Anne said. Hermione looked confused. "Okay." Hermione called in her husband and kids. "Hey Mom what's up?" Rose asked her mother entering her Grandmother's kitchen. "Hi Aunt Anne!" Rose exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Rose. Hi Ron." Anne greeted her niece before greeting her brother in all but blood. "Annie it's good to see you again." Ronald Weasely said hugging his longtime sister like friend. "I have someone I want you three to meet. KIMMIE-CUB!" Anne said with a smile.

Kim entered the Kitchen as planned. She saw her Uncle Ron's jaw drop to the floor in shock before he laughed, her Aunt Hermione's hands flew to cover her mouth, and her cousin Rose looked down right confused before recognition crossed over her face. "'Mione, Ron meet you niece Kimberly Anne Possible." Anne said with a proud smile on her face.

Hermione rushed forward and embraced her niece in a bone crushing hug that could rebel Molly Weasely's own. Ron soon joined in the hug followed not far behind by Rose. "I can say I'm related to the Kim Possible. Cool." Rose said as she pulled back.

 _ **A/N: So another chapter done. To all my readers from the USA have a Happy Thanksgiving tomorrow. I know I will.**_

 _ **Please ya'll.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We spent quite some time with the Weasley family. They accepted me into the family rather quickly. "We accept a lot of people as Family your Mom is my best friend we were so close that we were like siblings so we kind of unofficially adopted her into the family." Uncle Ron said as he sat down on the back step with me. "How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked him. He laughed before telling me that mom had asked the very same question when she was welcomed into the family at the age of eleven, the one with being accepted not the knew what I was thinking.

"I can see a lot of your mother in you and your actions. Here in this world your mother is hailed as a hero. She went on missions that could have killed her since age eleven. If I'm honest with you Kim I'm rather thankful and worried that she became a brain surgeon. Thankful as her life isn't on the line anymore but worried because trouble seemed to follow her around like a loyal little puppy dog. Sirius would have been proud though. Here look at this." He said handing me a photo album that I hadn't seen before. I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"It was your mother's she kept it in my care until she knew you were old enough to understand that she kept this world from you not to hurt you but to protect you. Her aunt was bitter because your grandma Lilly had magic and she didn't she didn't want that to happen to you too. I don't think she remembers that I found out but she was abused by your Great Aunt Petunia that's why you never visit her. She said that once Anne left before our seventh year of Hogwarts she was never to come back." Uncle Ron looked as if he was lost in his memories. I hugged him and that seemed to snap him back to the now. "Ron are you out here? Oh there you two are. I've been looking everywhere for you two. How you liking the family so far Kim?" Aunt Hermione said from the back door. "I love it I just hope Rose isn't like my cousin from dad's side of the family. She tried to go on missions with me all the time." I told her as I looked up from my spot sitting on the stairs.

"Oh she shouldn't I think she was all adventured out just from our stories from our time in Hogwarts. You know I don't think Anne ever went back to do her seventh year I think she just took the Newts in defense and did independent study with McGonagall for transformation and potions and Flitwick for Charms." Aunt Hermione said to which Uncle Ron nodded. "I think I would have done the same or just joined to Aurors if you hadn't told me to go back." Uncle Ron said with a smile looking up at Aunt Hermione.

Uncle Ron looked thoughtful for just a moment before he spoke once more. "You know I think she did independent study in Ancient Runes, arithmancy and care of magical creatures too. I know she took all her NEWTS and passed them easy enough." Aunt Hermione joined us on the stairs and wrapped her arms around my shoulders from her place just one step higher than me.

"Your mother is a powerful and very intelligent witch. I actually wasn't surprised when I had gotten a letter from her a long time ago telling me that she had went back to Muggle high school in America, went off to college to be a doctor. I was surprised when we got wedding invitations from where she had married your father James. She had thought she lost Fred during the war that's why she went to the states. That why they call each other Simba and Nala. They were in love for the longest time. Ron here didn't like it though because he thinks of Anne as a sister and Fred is his brother." Aunt Hermione said after she had put her head on top of my head.

I wrinkle my nose at the thought of that. It must have been so gross to Uncle Ron. "Yes but I have a feeling it was strange to her when we got together and married because she always called us brother and sister ever since she jumped on the back of that mountain troll in first year to save you." Uncle Ron said with a small smile to Aunt Hermione. "Yes after locking the troll into the same bathroom you had sent me running off to crying my eyes out after charms hours earlier because I tried to help you with the spell we were learning." My Aunt said before punching my uncle in the arm rather hard. "When are you going to let the poor man live that one down?" I heard my mother say as she stepped out onto the back porch.

"Never." Aunt Hermione stated simply, Mom laughed loudly before calming down quickly. "Well I came to get Kimmie so she could say goodbye. It's time we started heading back to the states. It was good to see you all again." My mom said before hugging my Aunt and Uncle. "Kim go say goodbye to your Grandma Molly." She told me from between my Aunt and my Uncle. She almost looked like she was filling an old role kept her her over all the years she had been in the US with dad. 


End file.
